Senka
Senka Oluko is one of many trainers that flooded Kalos. An antisocial trainer who's trying to branch away from that. Here lies his PAC Info. Way of dress Senka keeps a very casual apperance, nothing more than a jacket/hoodie, t-shirt, and jeans. He keeps his hair long, usually having to brush it out of his face. Makes sure he's wearing red at all times, in some way. PersonalityEdit (TBA) BiographyEdit Childhood As a kid, Senka kept to himself. His mother left Senka and his father as soon as she was released from the hospital following Senka's birth, with his father looking for her as much as he could with the newborn boy around. At age 6, his father had given up hope of finding her, assuming the woman dead with how little he knew of where she went, and hit the bottle hard. Senka went from being happy and talkitive, to shy, quiet, and aviodant. Leaving home Senka was getting more and more afraid. At 7, he started playing with pokemon around his home in Goldenrod, whenever his father wasn't around. At 8, he was more comfortable around pokemon than people, and snuck a Sentret into his room while his dad was passed out on their couch. A few months later, the 9 year old Senka came home to the strongest smell of booze in his life, and, fearing for the sentret and himself, left with as much suplies as he could carry in the shortest time possible. The boy ended up challenging the Johto league, mostly to keep his father from ever finding him or the Sentret again. Life after the gym challenge Senka's first league completion came at 11. After two years hiding from his father in Johto, Senka finally obtained his 8th badge. He and His furret were at their highest point, and decided Kanto was the next logical choice for challenge and salvation. Taking the boat from Olivine to Vermillion city, the two couldn't have been happier. Although it was hard, they fought their way through the Kanto gyms as well. All was perfect for the two friends, until they reached Mt. Moon and Senka accidently angered the local Clefairy. During the escape from the crazed pokemon, Furret took too many hits, leading Senka to throw back random items, until throwing a moonstone and the Clefairy to leave. It was too late however, and Furret never got back up, leading Senka to leave Kanto mid-challenge, and vowing never to return to Kanto after that, and Johto for fear of having to face his dad. Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Senka fled Kanto, taking the first trip on the S.S. Anne he could get onto, leading him to Hoenn. He planned to grieve and live the rest of his life there, in peace and as his own person. When he got off the boat in Dewford however, his life changed. One of the many dock workers mistook Senka for the man's son, before explaining how Senka's mother was there once, and had left yet another child there, before leaving. With this new information in his mind, Senka made his way around any region he could find information on, looking for others like him, trying to find his mom. To pay for all his travel, he took up being a trainer again, never letting another pokemon fall like his old friend did. It was only in Unova that he decided that continueing this search would drive him mad, but by then the trainers life had sunk too deep into his life for him to just quit. Kalosian Life (TBA) PokemonEdit TeamEdit Describe their main team. If they have multiple main teams then make different headings for each. In the PCEdit The Pokemon of importance that are in their PC. Don't list all 100+ but instead focus on Pokemon they may use in the RP. ReleasedEdit Depending on your character, this may be important or irrelevent. DeceasedEdit Specifically for those who are Nuzlocked. RelationshipsEdit *Talk *About *Relationships *Yay AchivementsEdit KalosEdit Talk about Kalos bragging rights Region NextEdit If they went to more regions, make more headings and do more bragging. TriviaEdit *Did *you *know? Category:Character